


Continue forward?

by LaneyAviz



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Field Trip, Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneyAviz/pseuds/LaneyAviz
Summary: after the snap, while everyone is partying for the people who voted. Peter is trying to live without a father figure, can he?All that goes through his head is how much it cost.





	Continue forward?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I have not gotten used to writing yet, I'm not a native speaker of English so correct me whenever I write wrong.
> 
> nothing in the marvel universe belongs to me.

I know I do not look good, I have dark circles under my eyes and my shoulders seem to have the weight of the world on them, I also know no one will comment on that. It seems like an implicit rule, we do not talk about what happened in the five years after I click or what will happen now, whenever the subject appears everything is silent I understand that people try to avoid what happened but it is getting more and more impossible everything is mostly confused with people back things are no longer the same for example in teacher's schools, some also turned to dust and now are trying to recover their other jobs trying to move on, students reviewing their friends now are adults or try to readjust themselves to the world that has moved on without them.

I'm trying to move on too, although it's very difficult to live in a world without Tony Stark. Without my father. It is not easy to see where he is, the newspapers, on TV, the tributes of people who never knew him or liked him, on billboards on the walls of buildings in Morgan. My younger sister in recent months and she who keeps me strong, she also lost a father. Me, Harley, Pepper, Happy and Rhodney. We are his only family.

Tomorrow will be my first day of school, and I do not know how it will be, but I hope it's good, maybe I can focus on something else than the things I lost to Thanos. I wait.


End file.
